


The Obstruction

by Reecey



Series: Adventures in Holodrum [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen, oracle of seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reecey/pseuds/Reecey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story from the Sword & Shield dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obstruction

Link had already cleared the room of monsters.

 Well, mostly cleared. He’d dealt with all the keese, the surprising slimes and the ever fun wizzrobes. Both green and red varieties this time. Joy.

 All that was left was the armos.

 It was blocking his way through the gap in the chest high slippery crystal wall.

 He tried the usual trick of brushing past it.

 Nothing.

 Tried pushing it.

 Nothing.

 Tried shooting it from behind with his new hyper slingshot (so cool).

 Nada.

 He pulled out his awesome _magic boomerang_ (even cooler) and tried that.

 He didn’t expect it to work and it didn’t disappoint him.

 He considered using a bomb but it wasn’t worth the effort.

 With a resigned sigh he turned to the owl statue and used a mystery seed on it.

 “Sometimes a silent watch is the only solution.”

 But he didn't _have_ a silent w-

 No, wait, it didn't mean that.

 Link gave the owl statue a disbelieving look but decided to do it anyway.

 He left the room, and came back in to stand right in front of the armos.

 Without making a sound, he stared at it really intently.

 Moments passed and he kept staring.

 The armos started vibrating a little, before fidgeting, and eventually giving in under the power of Link’s stare.

 “Stop looking at me like that!” it shrieked as it started moving around.

 Link used this opportunity to slip past and out into the next room.

 When he returned he saw the armos very pointedly standing to one side of the gap on the outside of the slippery crystal wall.

 Link smiled and gave the armos a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading back to use the new bridge he created from using the magnet gloves.

 (Amazingly cool, he _loved_ Holodrum).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add these as I've got them. So ones from earlier in Seasons will eventually happen, when I'm finished on this Oracle run.


End file.
